initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dangerous Shingo Appears!
The Dangerous Shingo Appears! (デンジャラス慎吾登場!, known as Shingo Arrives in the Tokyopop version) is the eleventh Act of Initial D: First Stage. This episode features Takumi Fujiwara's impromptu battle in the AE85 Levin. It also features the first part of the impromptu battle between Koichiro Iketani and Shingo Shoji. Synopsis Iketani’s putting his S-13 to the test now that it’s out of the shop, but a simple practice session turns into a dangerous situation when a reckless member of the NightKids - Shingo - arrives in a red EG-6. Plot Takumi chases after those bullies driving a Nissan 180SX and Nissan Silvia S13 in Itsuki's Eight-Five while Itsuki panics. Both cars clear the first corners effortlessly. As Takumi appears behind the mirrors before them. The drivers then start an impromptu battle. Takumi skilfully keeps up with them while Itsuki pleads him to slow down and stop. After being blown away with the skills, they once again mistaken it as an Eight-Six but they soon recognise they were the ones they picked on earlier. The driver in the S13 bumped the guardrail upon realising. While they tried to pull away, Takumi noticed the Eight-Five's bad acceleration and the tyres are neither bald or even gripping. Itsuki continues to scream. They saw how fast they are able to keep up while Takumi felt the car to be slow. Takumi then does gutter run overtaking both their tormenters much to their shock. The lead driver thought it would have been the Eight-Six. After dashing through a corner, he noticed it was actually the Eight-Five from earlier. This further confuses him. Both cars stopped after being outrunned thinking it was a ghost. Takumi then buys Itsuki some coffee from the vending machine. Itsuki recalls on Iketani's words about his driving. After what he felt, he finally realised that it's not the car that wins but the skill of the driver that does. He thought such aggressive driving he performed was scary and uncalled for. Takumi apologised to Itsuki for scaring him but he says he actually felt great about it. Itsuki then became ever attached to his car after what Takumi demonstrated. That further sparked optimism in Itsuki. The next morning at the gas station, Itsuki's beloved AE85 had just been cleaned at the gas station's car wash. Iketani is ever happy about his S13 after being repaired. Itsuki nearly ran over Yuichi who scolds him for his recklessness. Iketani is excited to train his driving skills and Itsuki counted himself in. He revealed to Iketani he placed a SpeedStars sticker on his car much to his dismay. While boasting about his car, Iketani tried to peel off his sticker behind his back and boasts on what Takumi demonstrated on his car on that night. Iketani and Yuichi are then curious to know what happened. Although he initially refused, Iketani forced it out of him under the threat he will make him drink gasoline. He told them his experiences with Takumi behind the wheel of his car after being picked on by the bullies. Although Iketani expresses doubt, Yuichi starting to see change in Takumi's driving. He is slowly adapting into driving other cars if he was able to drive the Eight-Five skilfully. Yuichi then recalls Bunta's words prior to the R32 battle, "the Eight-Six trains the driver". Later in the night, Kenji and his friend left the family restaurant and saw a red Honda Civic EG6 entering the parking lot with a NightKids sticker. Kenji's friend notices the NightKids had been coming to Akina lately and wonders why. Kenji could only assume after Nakazato's defeat he doubts they would want to rematch the Eight-Six. They then drive off. In the restaurant, the driver heard about the recent defeat of Nakazato by the hands of the Eight-Six. He boasts that he can beat him easily and it would mean he should be the true leader of the NightKids as well as a better driver than Takeshi. His friend told him to not take him lightly due to his instincts are far beyond any racer. He revealed his name to be Shingo Shoji. The following morning at a parking lot, Keisuke meets up with Fumihiro. He asks Keisuke where Ryosuke went. Keisuke told him he is still studying Akina and the Eight-Six on his computer hoping to come up with a plan to beat him. Fumihiro asked who would win between Ryosuke and Takumi. Keisuke believes it could go either way due to how he witnessed his instincts in the past 2 races causing him to be torn on who would really win. At a restaurant while on a date, Natsuki nearly spilled her drink on Takumi. They both revealed to be on Summer break and hope to make it memorable. Natsuki then plans for another drive after being infatuated with his Eight-Six. Takumi recalls on the promise he made with Itsuki and asked if Itsuki can come with them and hook him up with a date. Natsuki happily agrees and will ask few of her friends if they want to go. In Akina pass that evening, Iketani practices sliding the rear of his car. Itsuki is amazed but tells his experience that Takumi doesn't even use the handbrake when sliding the car. He then explains his differences in shifting the weight of his car. While Iketani rips the handbrake, Takumi uses the footbrake like most drivers do. Kenji and Itsuki are then excited to try that move sometime. Iketani then drives off to practice. During his run, the red EG6 pulls up and bumped him from behind. Iketani was aware he did that intentionally and then attempts to outrun him. Shingo sent him into a 360 degree spin and nearly crashed. As Iketani tries to catch breathe, Shingo stopped and ridicules Iketani's car. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: July 11, 1998 Characters # Itsuki Takeuchi # Takumi Fujiwara # Koichiro Iketani # Yuichi Tachibana # Kenji # Shingo Shoji # Hiroshi Fumihiro # Keisuke Takahashi # Ryosuke Takahashi # Natsuki Mogi Cars # Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) # Nissan Silvia S13 # Nissan 180SX # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) # Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) # Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) Music # around the world - m.o.v.e # Night Fever - Dave Rodgers & Mega NRG Man # Dancing - Vicky Vale # Rage Your Dream - m.o.v.e Quotes * "An Eight-Six trains the driver." - Yuichi Tachibana quoting Bunta Fujiwara. Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 11 11 Category:Initial D: First Stage